


Heh, You're Fucked

by ficsofundertale



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aggressive Sans, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Biting, Dubious Content, Fighting Kink, Games, Gen, Possessive Sans, Smut, There is like 70 percent smut, dub-con, ecto everything, heavy sexual tension, magic use, maybe????, reader is smol, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofundertale/pseuds/ficsofundertale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You play a dirty game with him and he doesn't catch on for a while. Push comes to shove and you get fucked up by the skeleton. Quite literally. </p><p>Reader is left gender neutral but has a vagina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heh, You're Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxicorps.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luxicorps.tumblr.com).



> Hey second oneshot for this fandom :D (I should really post the first) this is for the good and great luxicorps over on tumblr!

You yelped as you were slammed against the wall again. Your body was already bruised and bloody, your nose sore from landing face first onto the ground several times. You can see where your face hit; it left a puddle of blood every time. The creamy whitish carpet had nice sized red marks in it now, scattered throughout the room. If it wasn't blood you might have said it was pretty. But that was a lie. You had a lot to clean up after this.

Blue static hissed past your ear and filled the room you were currently in. And where exactly was the room? It was in the living room. How were you going to explain the stains?

A weightless feeling washed over you and you were being picked up yet again. You knew better. Should have known that this would be the effect it had after so long; weeks of doing the things you did to tease him.

And he was not happy.

At all.

The whole situation was pretty fucked up as it was. Back when it first started it wasn't exactly teasing. You had been doing it unintentionally; cleaning dishes and what not.

Was it the way you danced to the music in your head? Or was it the fact that you had been in nothing but a baggy hoodie and tight panties? Maybe both? Who knew.

Sans did. And, oh boy, did he.

At first he had apologized, looking beyond flushed, face bright blue. Even though it technically was his house, he promptly walked away muttering things under his breath. You kinda felt bad for him because it was basically your fault. Being comfortable in the house you lived in was a good thing but sharing it with a male overgrown (not that you're complaining) monster it was probably best if you didn't prance around half naked. Least to say you made it up to him by buying him a jumbo bottle of ketchup the next time you both went grocery shopping.

The second night he stayed a little longer, watching you, catching an eyeful at the sight that laid before him again. You hadn't known he was there for the house had been deathly silent until you felt the lightest touch of magic, so soft yet so primal; dangerous. But when you turned around he no body was there. It was him. It had to have been. Or were you on the verge of paranoia?

The third time happened a week later. You were facing him this time, confronting the skeleton, asking him why he kept coming back and why he stayed longer each time. Even though it only happened three times, he so kindly reminded you, he had the half ass excuse to say that he didn't stay to watch you. And you knew that was a fucking lie because when he turned to a fraction to the side you caught a glimpse of what it was doing to him. You decided it was time to really take action and start doing this on purpose.

You wanted him.

You realized that by the second time it happened.

And now you were going to have him. Even if this is what it came down to. Teasing the fuck outta him.

The forth time happened half a week later. You purposely wore lacy, bikini cut, white panties. You'd be lying if you said you weren't a little wet, and half of you hoped he'd be able to see it through your panties and the other half hoping he wouldn't. Conflicted at its best.

It was when he came in that made you freeze on the spot. His magic sparking around the room, from the sight of you. You wanted to look back, yet you were not brave enough. He was mad, pissed even, you could tell by the way his magic sparked against your skin.

You didn't hear him move. Didn't even sense he was right behind you before a hand wrapped tightly around your neck and you were slammed to the floor, the breath knocked from your lungs, and you clawing at his wrist. He was choking you, and your eyes rolled backwards, not having been able to suck in a breath before being slammed to the ground.

There was also broken class cutting into your back giving you a nice pinch here and there. Your hands were blood too, you realized, after removing them from Sans's wrist.

"Thought this would be okay didn't ya? Thought you could fucking do this shit and not think I wouldn't catch on as quickly as I did?"

You couldn't answer. You whimpered feebly under him. The pressure on your throat eased slightly. Air.

"Answer me." He snarled in your face.

"I-I didn't mean to! It just—"

"It just fucking nothing." He released you and stood up turning his back to you. "I'll be in the living room when you've found you answer."

The ground was cold against your back as you laid there completely in shock. You didn't know exactly what to feel at first but soon that confusion turned into your own anger. He did _not have the right to lay a hand on you like that._

A hand raised subconsciously to your neck, you say up feeling around the tender spots that you couldn't stop pressing against. It gave a painful jolt each time. It felt good. It felt great. You were livid when you stood up and your back throb with the movement but you could careless about the blood running down you ruining your clothes. The blood on the floor was a lot. But then again not. And the glass everywhere wasn't helping.

By the time you made it out of the kitchen your feet were also cut up and stinging with every step on the carpet. Like Sans said, he was waiting on the couch, his grin forced and his eyes dim; half lidded. He met your eyes and that grin suddenly turned feral, his glare reappearing, seeming threatening still.

You glared right back and even walking over to him was difficult, you kept up your demeanor. No way we're you going to let him see how he's affecting you. No way we're you going to show your weakness this early on.

"Found your answer?" His voice drawled. He leaned forward resting a hand on his knee and the other was ready, prepared for whatever might happen.

"Why should I give you an answer when clearly it's your fault for coming in knowing I'm dressed like that?" You counter back, your temper rising.

"Actually, sweetheart, I have no way of telling what you are wearing at any given moment unless I told you to wear something."

'Like hell' you though. He was really infuriating you by this point and your back was really starting to hurt and your feet too. Not fun when carpet is digging into the cuts on the soles. The carpet was starting to turn red.

"Looks like I'm not able to cut through that get up you got there huh?" He chuckles at his own joke and you admit your mouth did quirk a little. He got serious and leaned forward, hands folded I've the lower half of his face, fingers laced together and elbows on his knees. "Tell me something... What is this little game your playing with me?"

"Game..?" You murmur to him. You knew all to well that yes it was a game. You were playing innocent.

Sans knew that too; you playing innocent. And holy shit if that wasn't a fucking turn on for him. He groaned under his breath. "Don't fucking play innocent with me."

"Playing? Game? Are we?" You tilted your head, and inside you fist pumped yourself with a little cheer. His cheeks flushed a slight shade of blue and he continued glaring out you letting out a growl.

"I'm warning ya. Don't start something you aren't able to handle."

You smirk.

That's what lead you up to the current event. You were flung across the room again, landing on the table next to his pet rock. You back cracked sickeningly loud which made the tall skeleton moan loudly from the other end.

The blue flames of his magic licked at your skin. It was like ice fire, cold yet hot, and demanding you to float again. It picked you up by your very soul. You felt it press against you chest trying to leave you. You body followed the movement and then his hand was wrapped around your neck again, squeezing impossibly tight. How was it not broken yet?

You could see the blood on his arm and hoody as he lifted you up high and slammed you against the wall again. You chocked out a small Yelp as best as you could and choked in the process. Your vision started to become dark and you have the scary skelly a pleading look. His eyes narrowed and he pressed hard briefly before releasing you.

He grabbed you by your wrist and pinned them above you head. He dragged the claws of his free hand down your middle ripping the shirt right below your chest and completely off you stomach. The raking of his claws left slightly deep cuts in your stomach and you arched your back, a silent scream leaving you lips. Weren't you cut up enough!?

A heavy hand held your hip firmly before dragging down to your underwear and rubbing you, feeling the wetness seep through and run into his fingers. He chuckled darkly in your ear. "Already wet huh? Is me fighting you really turning you on?" He licked your ear. You whimpered.

"Answer me." He bit your ear lobe.

"N-No..!" You shook your head furiously at him and gave him a heated glare. Or at least you thought. To him it looked pleading.

"I think your lying. You dirty bitch, do you know how much seeing you doing the dishes in nothing but a hoody and panties turned me on? How hard I got thinking about you every night? How much I've wanted to shove myself into that tight heat of yours?"

"S-Stop..." You push against him, your face flaming red, the blush shooting down your neck.

"See, I knew you couldn't keep that get up you had going. Cute. Look at you blush." He smirked in your face.

You didn't dare meet his eyes, too ashamed to do so. He turned his back to you and head towards the bathroom, waving a hand in his direction.

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

If this was a cartoon, steam would have risen from your ears and out like a train engine. This was the second time he left you hanging. The fucking tease! This was his pay back. You hated him at that very moment.

So what did you do? You ran at him. You attempted to tackle him. And that's what brings you to the present day.

You landed on your head with enough force to crack your neck and upper back. A small yip left your lips when his body followed the movement, pressing himself against your back.

"Even when fighting your still a fucking tease." He gave your panties a quick snap against your skin and groaned at the sounds. He did it twice. "Got me all pent up here sweetheart." He ground his pelvis against your ass.

"How about we do something about Thai situation?"

The void was always a dark place. Always took your breath away. Always made you feel sick from the existing but not existing feeling. But you didn't have to to react. His mouth was on yours, forcing his tongue down your throat as he pinned you to the bed beneath him. One hand of his held your hips down while the other forced you head back to have your neck bared for him. His mouth left yours leaving a trail of saliva connecting and he greedily swam down to the exposed skin of your throat.

He gave a lick to the length. "Mmmm fuck your delicious." He chuckled against your skin at your whimper. A clawed honey hand gripped the hem of your shot and pulled it upwards. That other hand doing the same.

You say up to help him take it off of you but as soon as it was off you quickly covered your braless breast. He placed a comforting hand over your crossed arms.

"Don't be shy." His other hand stroked your cheek. You glared at his chest.

"M'not shy." You pouted

"Then move your arms."

Yeah that wasn't just a statement. That was a demand. You could hear the growl in the undertone of his voice. You didn't hesitate to move them either. Yeah today was not your day to die by the person, er monster, you were about to get laid by.

You contemplated on closing your eyes or not but decided to keep them open and trained on his roaming eyes. He took in your chest, watching the steadily increasing rise and fall of it as you became more nervous and aroused. He could hear your heart beat from where he crouched over you and it mesmerized him. He could fall asleep to it if you'd let him. Your nipples for nose dusty pink, because hard at the cool air and his stare. You're palms began to sweat. Why was his just staring? Was something wrong with them? Were they too large for breast? Were they too small? You cheeks flushed pink when he slowly lifted his gaze to you. You but your lip.

"I-Is something wrong...?"

He answered you with a growl.

Your back arched at the first touch of his deadly sharp fingers as the dragged to from the top of your chest to the tips of your nipples, leaving more cuts, even though the ones he just left for shallow, along your body. You sucked in a sharp breath when he pinched down on your left one and tugged gentle on it.

"Sensitive? Perfect." He growled and swam down to take the other perky peak into his mouth.

It's was a pleasurable, yet weird, sensation. His lips weren't like normally lips; were hard yet soft. And if you really think about it he didn't really have all the bits to suckle like he was doing. It felt airy but warm and wet and overall amazing. You'd let him suckle your chest for hours if he wanted. A breathy moan escapes your lips.

"Hmm yeah you like that?" He whisper d against your chest while switching which he sucked. He pulled off with a wet pop. "More sensitive than I thought."

His hands moved down your body, his mouth following the movements. He dipped his tongue into your belly button which cause you to let out a squeaked giggle which caused his to chuckle in return. He glanced up at you, tongue still buried in your navel. Oh how you could see him in between you legs doing the same thing to other places. You but your lip, face and ears bright red.

"Heh giving you a good image there huh?" He trailed back up your body dragging his tongue over your ribs and the valley of your chest, up your neck where he but a good chunk of skin that sent goose bumps down your arms. "Sit up for me."

You do so, easing your upper body so you were fave to chest with him. Even when kneeling he was still taller than you. You looked up at him, a dangerous glint in your eyes.

He brought a glowing hand up to your neck and gave you a warning squeeze. "Don't fucking think about it. Now is not the time for you to get a real punishment." He squeezed a little harder before letting go.

It was a little hard getting used to his magic, him being more powerful then what he looked. He had proved his point by holding you down and taking your pants and panties off without touching you with his own hands.

You soon found yourself braces on your forearms and knees, thighs spread slightly and giving him a full view of your meat her regions. You wanted to look back, to make eye contact, but then again no because you were too embarrassed by this position because he could see everything. You let out a small whiny, whimpering sound, shifting a bit.

You heard him growl before his hand came down hard on your bottom. You yelped.

"Mm fucking hell, that's hot." He ran a long finger up your slit. He rubbed the moisture between his fingers. You were so very wet for him. He insert d a finger into and you moaned pushing back against it and he gave you another hard smack. "Who said you could move?" His magic gripped you in place. "You take what I give you."

He slipped in a second finger, and you closed your eyes biting your lip. "S-Sans..."

"Hmmm." He was gentle at first, slowly moving his finger before picking up the speed until he was ramming his arm back and forth, driving his fingers into you.

"Mmmfh!" You squealed into your hand. His fingers twisted and scissored your opening wide. He brought his other hand down, sticking both pointer fingers in and pulling you open beyond the limit you were used to. It burned and you tried pushing back but to no avail.

"H-hey that's burning..!" You turn your head to look at him.

"Okay and?" He widens the length of the stretch more.

You choke on a whimper and clinch your eyes shut.

"Just give it a minute. Gotta make sure I fit if you know what I mean." This concerned you.

You felt him lean down closer to your spread entrance and he blew gently into you cause your walls to twitch. You bit your lip again keeping your eyes trained on what you could see of him in this position.

His tongue slowly sinks it, filling you the width he spread you. It felt... Interesting to say the least, a lot more wet then what a human tongue would be able to do. You brought a hand up and bit down on a knuckle and moaned, eyes squinting in pained pleasure. You wanted more. You wanted less. You just wanted him.

He tongue fucked you. And it was the normal kinda tongue fucking. His tongue could twist several times and he even gave it a little bit more texture than just being solid. He had you crying out and you weren't really the vocal type. Sure you moaned and whimpered but never had you cried out like that.

He picked up the speed, his hands pulling your ass checks apart so when he pulled his tongue out he could get a better look at everything you had to offer him.

"Sans..." You groaned into your hand, you shoved your hips back towards his face as his hand came up to grab the one you were biting.

"Don't hide your pleasure from me" he purred against your sex. "I want to hear you cry out for me."

His tongue hit deep, not deep enough for it to his your cervix but deep enough for is to cause a slight bulge in your stomach. "Gotta admit sweetheart" he rumbled as he pulled away running a sharp tipped finger around where his mouth had just been. "Your taste really good."

You felt the hard press of his cock against your entrance before he was pushing in without warning. When had he even pulled it out!? It felt big. No scratch that, It felt HUGE the further he pushed it.

"f-fuck..." You muttered weakly into the sheets, your mouth formed into a slight grimace. You glanced at him out the corner of your eye

"Hmmm? Does it hurt?" He seemed genuinely concerned but you expected him to push his whole length in without warning. Which knowing him he would. At least he had somewhat of a heart.

"Yeah a little.. Keep going." You wiggles your hips.

And despite the pain and time it took to get it in you quickly found your pleasure as he did. He was pounding into in no time, speeding up for a few seconds before slowing down in which you would make a displeasing sound and shoot him a dirt glare only to make him chuckle and give you another hard shove.

" _Mmf_!"

"Heh fuuck, are you close? I can fucking feel it. You're getting so tight around me. Heh you dirty bitch you like this? Getting off to the big monster fucking you? Huh?"

He continued to growl naughty little promises in your ear, and his pace became more languid hard jabs. On of his big hands came around your front and traveled down your body from your breast to the top of your mound which he proceeded to find your clit. When he did find it, he didn't rub at the right angle so you helped him by placing your hand on top of his between your trembling thighs.

"S-Sans, mmmm'gonna cum... _Mm-gonna cum_!" You squealed.

"Yeah, fucking cum all over my cock. Give it to me." He snarled into the back of your neck.

And you did. You wailed out your pleasire for even the neighbor to hear but you really didn't care. It wasn't long before Sans followed, shoving into before shoving once and staying there, pelvis shoving against you even though he was all the way in.

"argh! Fucking _milk_ me..." He tossed his head back as his spasming hips finally settled.

It took you both a minute to catch your breath.

"Don't fucking tease me again. You won't want to know what I'll do of you do it again." He licked your cheek, rolling on his side and pulling you with him in which he proceeded to cuddle you.

"I dunno, Sans, I kinda want to find out." The glint returned to your eyes.

Sans merely chuckled at you.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: Ficsofundertale.tumblr.com
> 
> Got request? Hit me up on tumblr with an ask, I do art and Fics! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
